Opposites Attract
by Future-Little-Mrs.-Teddy-Lupin
Summary: A Zutara fic! My first story, so give me a break. Katara takes Zuko for a "swim". things... escalate... into BIGGER problems. read and find out...!
1. a simple swim

**I OWN NOTHING!!**

**If I DID, KATARA WOULD NEVER HAVE FALLEN FOR AANG!!**

The waves crashed against the shore. The calming effect it seamed to have on the fourteen-year-old water bender was amazing. She had been all over the globe, seeing more water than she ever wanted too, but it was only here, that she felt truly calm.

Lifting her hand, she moved it back and forth, as if she too, were part of the water. As she did this, the waves began to get larger and larger, until the water touched her feet, from where she sat on the beach.

Sighing, she dropped her hand, and hugged her knees, watching the sun set, and

rembering all the amazing thing that had happened since she and Sokka found Aang.

"I've always envied how water gives life to so many things. Most people believe that fire only destroys."

Katara jumped. She didn't expect Zukko would be here. He came down and sat next to her on the waters edge. He obviously just got back from training Aang. All he wore was a pair of shorts that came up to his knees, and he had almost invisible beads of sweat along his forehead. Even though he was born and raised in the fire nation , it was still unnaturally hot lately. He looked as if he could use some cooling down.

Smirking, Katara drew some of the cool water from the ocean, manipulated it to splash Zukko straight in his face.

" Hey! What was that for?" he asked after he had gotten the salt from the water out of his eyes.

Katara put on an innocent look and said," You looked hot." She stood up and looked out at the water. A sudden thought struck he, and she

smirked. She grabbed Zukko's hand, and forced him up.

"Katrara... what -" He was cut off when Katara began to walk, still having a death grip on his hand.

They walked out to the water's edge, and waded through the water until it came up to their knees. The moon was up, and it looked as if it were a spot-light, glistening on the surface of the water.

Katara told Zukko to hold his breath, and they dove down into the seemingly endless ocean. Katara had done this a couple times in the week or so they had been here, but she didn't think Zukko had ever been where they were going.

She swam in front of Zukko to guide him, but kept looking back, to make sure he was still there. The two finally came to the entrance of an under water cave. Katara swam through first, and took a deep breath when her head broke the surface of the water. Zukko came through seconds later, gasping for breath. He heaved himself on a rock, and Katara followed in suite.

The two laid there for what seemed for hours, marveling the beauty of Katara's hide away. There were Fire Lilies along the edges of the cave, and the way the water's reflection danced on the top of the cave, was mesmerizing.

Zukko took a deep breath, and looked over at Katara. Water drops and air bubbles were caught in her hair, which made her look as if she lived in the water. He leaned over, and before she could ask, he kissed her.

When they pulled apart, it was Katara's turn. She leaned over and kissed Zukko. So he wasn't the only one who felt fireworks.

They laid there for a while, before they decided tat it was time to head back home. They had a lot of explaining to do.


	2. fire lily

**Okay, you wanted it, you got it!**

**This is for Jade Mizo. Thanks for reviewing!! XD**

Katara and Zukko walked on the beach, avoiding each other's eye, but still smiling. Zukko's hand twitched with the urge to hold hers. 'Why can't I control this? What was I thinking, kissing her? She's a water bender, and I-I'm a fire bender. Prince of the Fire Nation. What happiness could I ever bring her?' he thought.

'Oh wow! Why did I just do that? What on earth possessed me to kiss him back? How will Aang take it? But...that kiss. It felt so different from when Aang kissed me at the invasion...Do I-No! No, no, no, no! Don't even go there Katara! You don't like Zukko! You don't like Zukko! Oh...forget it! I like him.' she thought as her smirk grew bigger.

The torches from the house grew brighter as the two benders walked, meaning, they were steps closer to explanation nation. "Katara! There you are. We were getting worried, when we didn't fond you on the beach." Aang yelled from the porch of the house.

"I'm fine Aang. I had Zukko with me. You didn't need to worry Azula would sneak up on me." Katara yelled back to Aang. At the mention of his sister's name, Zukko tensed. No one had mentioned the three girls that had chased them (or in Zukko's case, ex-girlfriend) since they got to the island.

As Zukko and Katara stepped over the threshold of the house, Aang ( he was waiting for them) slipped his arm around Katara's waist (A./N. He really wants her. REALLY wants her!!). Katara leaned over and whispered to Zukko, barley loud enough for him to hear," We need to talk."

He gave a small nod toward his room, and Katara nodded approval. As Zukko walked toward his room, he heard Katara making an excuse for getting away from Aang's grasp, and mentally laughed. Would that kid ever learn that she didn't want him?

He walked over to his window, and stared at the moon. He remembered the shining glow it had put on Katara' s hair. He twisted the fire lily he managed to hold onto while they were swimming back between his fingers. Thinking of what he felt when he kissed Katara.

Just then, a hair-loopie-less Katara came running into his room, slamming the door behind her. Aang obviously wouldn't let go. "Look Zukko, I know you felt the same thing I did back there. We need to tell them. I can't have Aang clinging to me for the rest of my life! He's still a kid. I won't sugar-coat it. Aang's sweet, but ever since the whole crystal chamber, you and me talk incident, I've sortta-you get the point. Even though you went through the whole,' must impress daddy' phase, I've still liked you."

"So the whole hating me thing-it was all an act?" he asked amazed at how good an actress she was.

"Yes. Bottom line, we need to tell them."

"Okay, we'll tell them. When I was going out with Mai-"

"You went out with Mai?"

"Yes, didn't Sokka tell you?"

"No! I'm gonna kill him!"

"Let's not have a murder in the living room, please. Anyway, when I was going out with Mai, it never felt right between us to me. I guess, now I know why."

He pulled her over to his bed, and they both sat down. His fingers intertwined with hers, and he put the fire lily behind her ear. Her fingers traced the flower's petals as she smiled.

"Alright, let's go tell them."


	3. HELP!

**_Sorry guys, this isn't a real chapter! I'm sorta stuck. I don't know what to do with the story from here. If anyone has any hopes, dreams, fantasies, or ideas for the next chapter, PLEASE LET ME KNOW!!_**


	4. A Letter

The other chapters say it all...I don't own it!! None of the characters are mine. Not even Kalo. So if you turn me into the authorities, I will haunt you in your sleep...

Hey, thanks sooooooo much doctor anthony. You are such a life saver!! You're great!!

The star-strewn sky dazzled above the fire nation capital. A messenger hawk was the only thing that caused shadows, preventing stars from being seen at times. The bird seemed to have it's destination set in stone.

A solitary manor house stood on a hill, over-looking a fire nation town. Down one of the many halls of the manor and take a hard right, you would find yourself face to face with a set of doors that would make you stand and stare in awe for minuets. The doors were hand made, with carved flames licking edges. Go through those doors, and you would see a man sitting in a high- backed chair with green, purple, and blue flames surrounding him.

It was too this man, that the messenger hawk was sent too. And it was too this man, that a letter would be sent, that would change quite a few people's lives.

The hawk rapped on the glass of a window, catching the man's attention. He stood from his throne-like chair and, with flames following him, retrieved the letter then sat back down, watching the hawk soar away.

Tearing himself away from the hawks retreating form, he turned to the letter in his hands. As he red, his hands shook with fury.

_**Sir Kalo, **_

_**Your sister, Mai, has been arrested for treason, and is currently in the Boiling Rock. She had taken down several guards at the Boiling Rock. Not only that, but she was willing to fight Princess Azula, along with a the other girl they were traveling with, TyLee. It appears that TyLee took Princess Azula down before Mai could.**_

_**When we questioned Mai, she simply stated that she was protecting the man who ripped away her heart. We have reason to believe that it was the traitor, Zuko that she was referring too. Princess Azula has ordered that Mai and TyLee be put away in the Boiling Rock for the rest of their lives. **_

_**We just thought that you would be interested in you sister's fate.**_

_**All the Boiling Rock sentries**_

As he finished the letter that simply stated that his little sister was condemned to a life in misery, the green flames had reached a peak, and began to lick the ceiling. The closed his eyes, then opened them again, regaining his thoughts.

He thought of what he needed to do. Free his sister. Bring down Azuls. And most importantly, make the man who hurt his sister like that sorry. He was going to make Zuko pay for ripping Mai's heart out.

"You better run Zuko. And when I find you, you won't ever hurt Mai again."

M

A

I

D

A

U

G

H

T

E

R

O

F

T

H

E

B

L

A

D

E

Okay people... it doesn't take much to push the purple-ish button that says "GO". I want feed back. Thanks to doctor anthony (again thank you sooooooooo much) I don't have writer's block. YEAH!! Now, sad news... I have like...5 writing contests to do (Maybe-hopefully- I'll get published again does little happy dance), school (Iick! XP),a science fair project to do, and I'm working on another story for Harry Potter for here, sooooo I won't be able to update as much as I would like too. Hopefully I will be able update on weekends, soooo keep your fingers crossed that I won't have a mental break down, and I'll be able to update soon. Cross them like this...X.

Thank you soooooo much to all my reviewers:

doctor anthony: words still cannot express my gratitude

Sakura kaxe fuku: we'll see where it goes from here. : )

kairiyuna 15: thanks for saying it was cute.

Absolutely Deppraving: thanks for being harsh on me. I'm a writer, and criticism is welcome, even if it ticks me off for 5 minuets : . Grammar always has been my suck-isk part anyway. Don't feel too bad. And yes, I know there's no between Ty and Lee for Ty Lee. It doesn't look right without it though. My personality, just like the part of my hair that covers my left eye.

I LOVE MY REVIEWERS !!


	5. free at last!

**Hey, thank you to all of my lovely reviewers for reviewing.**

**I just finished The Witch of Blackbird Pond, and when I finish, I have an urge to write. Soooooooooo... um... here you go. XD**

The fire lily was still tucked behind Katara's ear as she and Zuko made their way down the hallway, hands intertwined as they walked. They made it to the sitting(A.k.a. living room) room, and took a seat on the floor by the fire that crackled merrily. Toph was laying spread out, facing the roof. Sokka was polishing his space earth sword. Suki was watching Sokka with an eye brow raised. Aang was staring, dazed, at Katara. Anyone with two halves of a brain could see that he was clearly love struck.

"Anyone want some tea? I'm going to make some tea." said Zuko breaking the uncomfortable silence. As he stood up, Toph smirked. It was weird having someone around who could tell if you were lying.

"Hey Katara, where'd you get the flower?" asked Aang as he cane out of his daze.

"Ummmmmmmm..."

Oo Oo Oo Oo

Kalo had reached the Boiling Rock in record time. It was amazing what you could do when you were on the brink of a murderous rampage of hatred and over-protection. He walked with a hand on the solder of his newly released sister, the other on Ty-Lee's. He had always had a grudge against the girl that belonged in a traveling circus, but since she had helped bring Azula down, he dismissed the thought.

"Thanks Kalo." said Mai, her eyes focused on the tiled floor. That was the first time he had herd a word uttered from Mai's mouth all day.

"You're welcome Sis. It wasn't a problem."

"You're so lucky to have a brother that cares Mai. I just have six crazed sisters." said Ty-Lee with a new spring in her already too springy step.

"Oh really? I don't feel too lucky." said Mai. Kalo glanced at his sister, and he was the only one who saw the deserted look in her eyes.

"It's Zuko, isn't it?" he said feeling as if one of his sister's daggers shot through his heart.

"HOW COULD HE LEAVE ME LIKE THAT? THE LEAST HE COULD DO WAS LOOK IN MY EYES WHEN HE TORE OUT MY HEART!" Mai cried to the harmless air. A lone tear streaked down her cheek, making Kalo even more determined to find Zuko.

Oo Oo Oo Oo

They all sat in the library at Kalo's home. Mai twirling a dagger between her fingers, Ty-Lee doing some weird, flexy-thingy in the middle of the room. Kalo was writing a letter to his target. Zuko. 'Once and for all Zu-Zu. You'll pay!' his mind screamed.

**Sorry it's realllllllly short, but it's nearly 11 O'clock. Some news... the demented science fair is here, so I promise I'll try to update on weekends. 2 out of 3 of my writing contests are nearly done, so that's some good news. I KNOW IT'S REALLLLLLLLLLLLY SHORT, SO I DON'T WANT ANY REVIEWS COMMENTING ON SHORTNESS!!**

**Now young grasshoppers, it doesn't take much energy to push the purple-ish button . If you need directions, here they are.**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**OKAY??**

**THANK YOU!!**


	6. Oh No

"Tea anyone?" asked Zuko as he walked into the sitting room, carrying a try with a pot of tea and six cups on it. "It's jasmine."

He set the tray down, and pored Katara and himself a cup.

When no one else acknowledged the tea, he sat next to Katara.

His hand slid into hers, and she took a ragged breath.

"Aang,"she said. Zuko knew this was it. Aang would be both crushed and furious. " Aang, I'll be straight forward about this, you and me, it won't work out."

"W-what are you saying-" Aang was interrupted when a messenger hawk flew through the open window.

Zuko stood up, walked to the hawk, and freed the hawk of its burden. He unrolled the scroll, as the hawk flew away. Nearly immediately, Zuko went ridged, and the letter went in his hands. The look on Zuko's face scared Katara. It was mixed between horror, realization, and almost agony.

"Zuko, who's that letter from?" asked Suki, trying to snap Zuko out of it.

When Zuko didn't respond, Katara pried the slack letter from his hands and noticed no signature, and was dumbstruck.

"Zuko, who is this from?" she asked.

Everyone was looking at Zuko, except for Toph, who was making earth angles on the floor.

"Toph," asked Sokka,"aren't you interested in who that letter is from?"

"What letter?"

"The letter in Zuko's hands. Don't you see-" he was cut off by Toph, who was waving her hand in front of her face. " Oh, right. Sorry."

"Zuko, who is that letter from?" asked Katara.

"There is a man named Kalo. He's Mai's brother. He has always had a grudge against Azula and me. He obviously found out I left Mai."

Oo Oo Oo

"Hey Kalo, why are we in the Earth Kingdom anyway?"

TyLee was really getting on Kalo's nerves. No wonder he had always avoided her.

"We're going to visit an old...friend of mine." He said.

"It's June, isn't it?" This time it was Mai, thankfully, who spoke. Mai always was a quiet girl, but she had been unnaturally quiet while they were looking for his Ex-girlfriend's home.

Finally he came to a bar at the outskirts of the town. waiting outside for her owner was a huge creature. They  
had found where June was.

Nyla must have picked up Kalo's scent, because she began squirming, almost letting them all know that she  
knew that they were there.

"Hello Nyla." said Kalo, walking up the (A./N. I'm not going to spell that, because...I don't know how... ) huge creature. Mai and TyLee hung back, wanting to advoid the paralizing toung of (again not spelling it...) Nyla.  
"June's in there, right?"

Nyla shook her head as Kalo patted hher side.

They sat waiting for what seemed to be ages, before June walked out of the bar with arms full of cash.

"Hey June."

Oo Oo Oo

" Alright, back to what I was saying earlier, Aang, it won't work out between us." said Katara.

"So, you're leaving me?!" cried Aang, jumping to his feet.

'You two were never together,' thought Zuko with a smirk.

"Aang, we were never together."

"But at the invasion-"

"I didn't ask or expect it. I don't like beating around the bush, Aang. I love Zuko. I have for a while."

Everyone was speechless (except Zuko), but were waiting for Aang's reaction.

Da Da Daaaaaaaaaaaaaan

How will Aang react?

How will June(?) React?

My lovely reviewers: you should know that there isn't much energy needed to push the purple-ish button. Please review. I'm sortta upset my Harry Potter story, Love Story, has over 200 hits, and only 2 reviews.

SMILES PEOPLEZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZz


	7. He's your Ex?

**HELLO PEOPLEZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

Great, now that I have your attention, ON WITH THE STORY!!!!!!!!!

"WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" said Aang, jumping up. Everyone in the room jumped except Katara and Zuko. They were expecting this... sortta.

Just then, Aang fit the floor, out cold.

O_o O_o O_o O_o O_o

Her eyes widened and backed away, all the money that was in her arms forgotten.

"June, listen." said Kalo, still patting Nyla's nose. " I'm sorry... I had something to attend to. I should have told you but... I don't know. I'm just making excuses aren't I?" He glanced over at Mai and Tylee, who were nodding.

"What do you want? You wouldn't have came all the way from the Fire Nation capital for a friendly visit." June had pulled herself together (or as best as she could), and was mounting Nyla.

"June-" Kalo started, but was interrupted.

"You've met my Ex I believe. Zuko, he has a scar on his eye."

"Oh yeah. The angry boy who was traveling with his Grandpa. Hat about him?" said June, trying to calm Nyla down, who was getting restless.

"We're trying to find him." Mai replied shortly.

"So if you're his Ex, who's the pretty girl he was trying to find before?''

The look Mai gave her explained it all. "Aawwwwwww. He left you for her."

Mai was fingering one of the daggers, and TyLee grabbed her wrist. She knew that Mai was sinking back into the depressed state Zuko managed to break her out of.

"Come on. Do you have something of his?"

M

IA

I

T

Y

L

E

E

&

J

U

N

E

THE

BAD-ASS

GIRLS

OF

AVATAR.

Short, I know...I may have some more later, but I have algebra home work...

I'm only in 7th grade, and I have algebra 1.

_**I don't wanna be told to grow up.**_

_**And I don't wanna change,**_

_**I just wanna have fun**_

_**I don't wanna be told to grow up**_

_**And I don't wanna change**_

_**so you better give up.**_

_**Cause I'm not gonna change **_

_**I don't wanna grow up.**_

Ummmm yeah. I've been hitting the Simply Plan again.

Reviews make me happy, when im happy (I don't wanna grow up) I update faster.

SMILEZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZz!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	8. I WANT ANSWRES!

**IM SOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY!!!!!!!!!!!**

**My computer was having issues, so I couldn't update at all.**

**AVATAR THE LAST AIR BENDER ISN'T MINE**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **IF IT WAS, I WOULD HAVE MADE AANG DIE **_(I KNOW... IM SOOO MEAN)_ **AND MADE MOMO THE NEW AVATAR...**

Okay, I'm going to try something different. This chapter will be Aang's P.O.V. I just wanna know how I am at writing in first-person.

**On with the story!!!! *da da da da daaaaa, da da dada daaaaaaaa!!!!!!!***

**T**he last thing I remember was Katara saying that she loved Zuko. Oh please, on the Fire Lord's grave, let this be some bad, sick, twisted nightmare!!!

"Hey, I think he's coming around."

I knew that voice, but it sounded like whoever it was, was underwater. Different colours swam across the endless black I saw. I tried to open my eyes and wake up from this nightmare, but I couldn't. I felt my eyelids flutter, but then I fell even farther ( if that was even possible) into this horrid nightmare.

Memories of us together, the happy times before this nightmare, swam in blurs before my eyes.

The first time I saw her, her eyes wide and curious, settled in front of my vision for the longest time. Then, her perfect lips formed words, but no sound came. After a few tries, I managed to hear a faint , "Aang. Aang, you need to wake up."

My eyes snapped open. I partially blinded by the bright, intense light overhead. I cracked my eyes, blinking rapidly for a few seconds.

"Finally."

"It's about time."

"Did he hit his head or something?"

"Wow! That was... how long was that?"

"Sokka, put the boomerang back!!!!!"

"W-what happened?" I asked. My voice sounded foreign to my own ears.

"Ya sortta passed out." said Toph. She was leaning against the doorframe, holding back snickers.

"Why did I pass out though?"

My head may hurt, but I'm not blind (sorry Toph). I caught the sideways glance Katara and Zuko shared.

Katara took a deep, shuddering breath.

''Well??" I asked getting impatient.

"Aang."

_**I don't wanna be told to grow up.**_

_**And I don't wanna change,**_

_**I just wanna have fun**_

_**I don't wanna be told to grow up**_

_**And I don't wanna change**_

_**so you better give up.**_

_**Cause I'm not gonna change **_

_**I don't wanna grow up.**_

**Sorry my **lovely **readers, I know it's short, but I have to finish my completely awesome book. Breaking Dawn. The final book in the Twilight series. **

**You all have no idea how many friends have asked to borrow the Twilight books. *counts off peoplezzz* Natasha just gave me back New Moon, Alyssa has Twilight, Bresha has New Moon now, Chris wants to read the books, Miranda wants to read the books, I want to re-read Twilight, some girl I don't even know asked to borrow the books!!!!!!!!! Aaaaaaaaaaaggggggghhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Bob Marley Is AWESOME!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**M**

**A**

**I**

**T**

**Y**

**L**

**E**

**E**

**J**

**U**

**N**

**E**

**A**

**Z**

**U**

**L**

**A**

The bad-ass girls of Avatar!!!!!!!

PLEASE PUSH THE BAR (-ishy thingy) THAT SAYS **REVIEW THIS STORY/CHAPTER!!!!!**

**IT DOESN'T TAKE MUCH ENERGY TO TYPE SOME STUFFS.....!!!!!**

**IT'LL MAKE ME HAPPY! **

**HAPPY AUTHOR=FASTER UPDATES! **

**FASTER UPDATES=HAPPY READERS!!!!!!!**


	9. AN note

**I AM SOOOOOOOO SOORY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**ALL OF MY STORIES ARE UNFORTUNATELY ON HOLD.**

**I HAVE JUST HAD A NEW IDEA FOR A BOOK I'M WRITING, AND I WILL BE WORKING ON THAT FOR QUITE SOME TIME....**

**I AM SOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY, AND IT BREAKS MY HEART TO HAVE TO HOLD MY STORIES, BUT I HAVE TO. IF I HAVE TOO MANY THINGS GOING ON (MY HEAD HAS A LIMITED AMOUNT OF SPACE) AT ONCE, I CAN'T DO ANY OF THEM.... AND I'M NOT ABANDONING THEM, BUT JUST PUTTING THEM ON HOLD FOR THE TIME BEING...**

**AGAIN, I'M SORRY, BUT I HAVE TO HOLD MY STORIES.....  
****THANKS FOR ALL YOUR SUPPORT.  
**LOVE ALWAYS,

_**~Claira!~**_


	10. confrontations, wild rides, andWOAH!

**YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm back!!!!!! =D I know, I'm happy too!!!!!!!!**

Okay, this is for zutarababe, whose birthday was

April 4th. I'm sorry I couldn't update on your birthday; I had it all written, but my computer was having 'issues' and I couldn't.

So, everybody, join in if you know it: _**Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday to you!  
Happy Birthday dear Zutarababe! Happy Birthday to you!!!**_  
*pulls out birthday cake* blow out the candle and make a wish!!!!!! =D

______________________________________________________________________________

_Oh Gods. Did I pass out again or something? And why does my head hurt?_

Aang groaned awake. With his head pounding, he sat up, stretched, and tried to remember what had happened. He remembered being furious with Zuko, but he couldn't remember what he was mad about.

"Knock, knock. It's about time you woke up Twinkle Toes."

"Toph? W-what happened?" Aang asked.

"You fainted. Again. Man Twinkle Toes... you're just out of it, aren't you?"

"I passed out again?"

"No, fainted."

"It's the same thing."

"No it's not."

"Whatever!! Why did I 'faint' again?"

"You overacted when Katara told you that she didn't love like you love her."

"WHAT!?!?!??!?!??!?" Aang jumped up and would have run out of the room if Toph hadn't tripped him, then pinned him down.

"Listen Twinkle Toes. She likes you, she just doesn't like you like you like her."

He pushed Toph away. "You're not helping!! To think I let him become my fire bending teacher, that I put my full trust in him, just to have him steal my girl!!!!!!!"

"Can it Twinkle Toes! She doesn't like you like that, and she's NOT YOUR GIRL!" Toph yelled back.

Aang turned and ran down the hall. He listened close for Zuko or Katara, preferably Zuko so he could realllllllly hurt him. A door opened as he ran past it. "Aang?" it was Sokka.

Aang skidded to a halt, backtracked, and stared at Sokka. His hair was horribly messy, beads of sweat were gathered along his hairline, and he wore nothing but a red robe. Looking past Sokka, Aang found Suki wearing nothing but one of Sokka's over sized shirts; she was scrambeling helplessly, trying to rid the room of any evidence of what could have _possible_ happened in the room. (A./N. _**I'm sorry, but I was laughing hysterically when I wrote this part. I love it... just goes to show that you can't leave Sokka and Suki alone together for more than 3 minuets before something happens)**_

He repressed a shudder. "Sokka, I don't want to know. Have you seen Katara or Zuko around?"

"Ummm, they left about an hour ago. They should be bak soon- " Before Sokka could finish his sentence, the door opened, announcing that Katara and Zuko had returned.

"Thanks Sokka!" yelled Aang as he took off running toward the foyer.

"Aang!" yelled Katara. Aang looked practically wild. He dove at an unexpecting Zuko, knocking them both to the ground.

** *

Kalo, Ty Lee, Mai, and June were all out of the Earth Kingdom borders, and were entering the Fire Nation. With Nyla doing all the work, all they had to do was hold on tight.

"So Kalo," June said over the wind that wiped across them as Nyla surged forward. "Are you just helping your sister, or are you trying to trying to get revenge yourself as well?"

It took Kalo a few minuets before he could answer. "Both. He'll pay for hurting Mai more than anything, but..." he trailed off. June knew why though.

"I'm sorry." she said.

"No. Don't be. I should be sorry for hurting you." he said.

A rare smile touched June's lips. "A little stab in the heart doesn't hurt that much."

______________________________________________________________________

_**I'm sorry!!!!!!!! I know evil cliffies kill me too. But I had to do it. **_

_**The song du jour (for those of you who aren't French that means song of the day...)**_

_**There will be times on this journey  
All you'll see is darkness  
Out there somewhere daylight finds you  
If you keep believing**_

So don't run, don't hide  
It will be all right  
You'll see, trust me  
I'll be there watching over you

_**Just take a look through my eyes  
There's a better place  
somewhere out there  
Just take a look through my eyes  
Everything changes  
You'll be amazed what you'll find  
If you look through my eyes**_

_**Can anyone guess what the tital of the song is?  
The next chapter will be dedicated to whoever tells me the correct title of the song, where it came from, and who sings it!!!**_

_**REVIEW **_

_**REVIEW**_

_**REVIEW**_

_**REVIEW**_

_**REVIEW**_

_**REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

_**=D**_

**_thanks for dealing with me... im in a really... *thinks of right word* stressful time right now. My science teacher is ladeling us with homewrok for this dumb geneology project, there's less than 30 days of school left, so the suspence is killing me, and i have this_ _AWESOME idea for a book that i'm writing. The next chapter of this story will probably be the prologue of my book. But you all have the power. Tell me in the reviews if you want to know what i've been working on for the past month and a half... personally, i think it's some of the best work i've EVER done alone, so i'll probably share it with you all. That's also the prologue that won 1st place in my county for best 7th grade fiction, so... yeah._**

**_je vous aime toutes!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (anyone who can tell me what that means will also have the next chapter dedicated to them =D_**

~**Claira~**


	11. Oh crap this is bad

**Hey Peoplezzzzzzz!!!!!!!!! **

**I am soooooo sooory for the long wait... my life has taken a drastic turn for the worst and I just haven't had the time to do anything. My grandmother (who is more like my mother) went to the hospital and she has a cancerous tumor in her throat that is blocking off 90% of her airway, so she can't eat anything. The scariest part of that before she went to the hospital, when she was awake, her breathing was so hard on her that it sounded more like snoring. And now my cousin's staying over so she can get away from her step-dad that's always yelling at her and putting her down and, and... this is just too much for a 13 year old girl to take... I can't do it all. I want to thank my friends Bresha, Alyssa, Natasha, and Venia, who where there for me and helped me through the hardest time in my life. I love you guys!!!!!!!!! And I wanna thank my bf for putting up with me through this whole time. **

**AND MY REVIEWS, YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST, IT MAKES MY DAY WHEN I READ YOUR COMMENTS ON THIS STORY!!!!!!! LUV YOU GUYS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Ok... enough rambling. On with the next chapter!!!!! =D**

**______________________________**

"Aang, get off of him!!!!" yelled Katara as Aang tackled Zuko to the ground. At her yell, Toph, Sokka, and Suki (who had cleaned up and were presentable... sortta) all came rushing into the room. "Toph!! I thought you were going to talk to him when he came to!!!" she yelled as she tried to pull Aang away from Zuko.

"I did!" yelled toph as she earth-bended Aang off of Zuko (**A./N. Im not sure how that'd work, but it did here.). **

"Well some talk." Katara snapped, helping a coughing Zuko up off the floor.

After a couple of coughs, Zuko managed to say to Aang,"I thought you were a pacifist." (**Lmao!!! that's for things24. I loved your review so much I just had to put in the story)**

"Katara? Why?" Aang whined. "I thought we had something special. I thought. I thought... I thought...."he trailed off.

"Oh Aang," Katara said as she knelt by Aang (who was stuck to the floor because of Toph). "You're like my brother... but that's it. You're my friend, a family member, and a little brother, but you're not someone I could live the rest of my life with...." she turned to Zuko. "Not that I'm ready for that, cause I'm not, but still..." she turned back to Aang and gasped. His arrow was glowing and his eyes were pure white. He was going into the Avatar State.

_________________________

"Kalo, where are we going?" asked TyLee for about the hundredth time. Kalo was reallllly regretting getting her out of prison.

"TyLee, shut up. We're following the bird."said Mai in a monotone voice. She was definately sinking back into a depression.

"Okay, okay! Jeeze! I was just wondering 'cause we've passed that tree like... 3 times now..."

Kalo sighed. "TyLee, we have not passed that tree three times. Now shut up."

-----------------(5 minuets later)----------------

"Where are we going?"

"TYLEE!!!!" yelled Kalo, Mai, and June all at once.

"Okay. Okay. Sorry."

_________________________

**(Lol, I'm tempted to leave it here, but i'ts been so long since I've updated, so, )**

**-----------------(later)**-----------------

"Hey, look at that light beam." said TyLee, her head cocked to the side, looking at a huge column of white light in the distance. "It's all... glow-y."

"We're getting close." said Kalo.

"Come on Nyla!" yelled June as she flicked the reigns she held.

Zuko hulled Katara away from Aang. He had only seen Aang in the Avatar State twice, but he knew the power that he had during that time.

The rock that held Aang to the groung crumbled and hurricane strong winds emanated off of him. The winds knocked everyone off of their feet; Suki and Sokka had to hold onto the door jam, and Toph held onto Sokka.

"Nice going Madam Fussy Britches!!!!" shouted Toph.

"Aang!!! Please!!! I know that it hurts, trust me I know." yelled Katara.

It seemed like for a split second everything stopped. "Was there a Water Tribe guy I should know about?" asked Zuko.

"Ummm... no?" said Katara, blushing. Then everything picked up again.

"Aang!!!!" Sokka cried as his fingers slipped on the door jam. "Please Aang, stop!!!!!!!!!!"

"Aang!!!!!!!!!!"

_____________________________

**evil cliffies!!!!!!!! lol =D review, and I'll update faster!!!!!!!!!! =D**


	12. Oh My God!

**Hey people!!!!!!**

**I'm sooo sorry about the HUGE gap between chapters... I was just up in North Carolina for the past 3 weeks, so I had no way of updating... but there were the times where I would just start writing random things just because I was so bored. Lol =D well anyway, here you go. This chapter's gonna be big!!!! with some unexpected things going on. ;)**

**Aang's PoV**

"_You're like my little brother, nothing more."_

Her words rang through my head like a bell. I was heart broken and that just proved it. I felt myself losing control, I tried not to, but I did. I heard Sokka and Katara yelling my name, begging me to stop, but I couldn't. I hadn't mastered the Avatar State with the Guru. I had lied. I had cheated to hide embarrassment. I failed.

I was hurting the people I cared about the most and I hated myself for it. But I couldn't stop. The house was literally crumbling down because of me. I knew that if I kept this up I would kill us all, but I couldn't stop. It's like seeing a chocolate cake and not eating it. That driving force tells you to dig in, but you can't.

"_Aang!!!!!!!!!!"_

I had to stop. I tried to grab control of myself, but boy, it was easier said than done. I was soon nearly clawing at the thin line that kept me from completely breaking and destroying everything.

A soft hand settled on my arm, and I stopped.

(**Should I leave it and let you find out who it is later??? ... I deeply considered it though.****)**

________________

The ride on Nyla's back was long and tedious. As the group of four made their way to the little house that Zuko and the avatar's gang was, things tensed up. This was it. Zuko would get his just desserts, and the avatar would finally be found.

Mai, her eyes cold and hard, stared at the little house. _How dare he._ She thought. Her thoughts were of course on Zuko. But oh, revenge would be sweet.

About five minuets was all that separated them. Five minuets between here and there.

(**5 minuets later**)

"We're here." said Kalo, jumping off the Shirshu's back, rubbing his sore behind.

"Oohh look. The light beamy thing is getting bigger." said TyLee flipping off of the animal and landing on her hands.

"Way to state the obvious TyLee." grumbled Mai, pulling out a dagger.

"Negative energy is bad for your skin Mai. You know that." Tylee said in a motherly manner. She was definitely a strange child.

All Mai did was grumble and stalk forward. Kalo helped June off of Nyla and they followed Mai, keeping a bit of a distance between them and her. TyLee was the last to follow, walking on her hands. God, and to think she puts those in her mouth... disgusting.

Strong gusts of wind pushed the group back a little, but they kept on going. They reached the little house and threw the door open. Wind threw them all back, so they grabbed onto the door jam to keep from flying off.

"What's going on!!!!!!" yelled TyLee, looking strait at Sokka. Mai was sending dagger glares at Zuko who was huddled against Katara.

"It's the Avatar State!" yelled Suki.

"Yup, we're screwed." said Toph.

Mai tore her eyes away from Zuko and looked to the glowing kid in the middle of the room. Her eyes grew wide and took a sharp intake of breath. She let go of the door jam.

"Mai!!! Are you crazy!!!" yelled Kalo, trying to grab his sister unsuccessfully.

Amazingly, Mai gracefully crossed the room. She paused for a minuet just in front of the boy.

"Mai! Don't hurt him!!!" Zuko spoke for the first time. She simply glared at him, laying a hand on the boy's arm.

Then everything stopped.

The winds died down. Aang's eyes and arrow stopped glowing, and his eyes fell on none other than Mai herself. And even more amazingly, he was giving her the look he kept giving Katara. And she returned it!

**Bet you didn't see that one coming did you!!!! Haha. Lol. I know I'm bad. It's like the ship no one has ever heard of... aang and mai... I wonder what they'd call it??? I'll let a friend figure it out...**

**When my time comes  
Forget the wrong that I've doneHelp me leave behind some  
Reasons to be missed**

And don't resent me  
And when you're feeling empty  
Keep me in your memory

Leave out all the rest 


	13. explinations or not

****

Hey poeplezzzz!!!!

**As a back to school treat, I'm updating EVERYTHING!!!!!!!! (that's big for me...)**

**I should be doing home work (what kind of a-hole gives homework on the first day back ot school?), but since I don't have the class again 'til Wednesday, I decided I'd blow the night off and do this instead. Well, without further or do, I now present to you chapter 13 of Opposites Attract. Oh, And PRETTY PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! SERIOUSLY, I GET SOOOO MANY READERS, BUT ONLY A FEW OF THEM TAKE THE TIME TO LEAVE A REVIEW. It doesn't take much to write **_**awesome! Update soon please. **_**Or **_**this chapter sucks, the pairing's retarded. Find something better to do than torture our eye balls with this crap! **_**SERIOUSLY PEOPLE!!!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!! (Why I did this rant at the **_**beginning of the chapter rather than the end, I have no idea.... lol =D**_

* * *

_**warning: involves lots of PoV switching. You have been forewarned. **_

* * *

**(Mai PoV)**

I glared at Zuko, but I had to admit to myself, he did look good next to that water tribe girl.

"What's going on?" I heard TyLee yell. Winds were whipping us, my hair flying back from the force behind it.

"It's the Avatar State!" a girl that was attached to a water tribe guy yelled over the winds. Her short brown hair was rippling as the water tribe guy, Sokka was his name, right, tried to shield her from the force.

"Yup, we're screwed." I heard the little blind girl, the Befong girl say. I sort of liked her.

I turned to look at the Avatar, to find out what they were seriously talking about. As soon as I laid eyes on the glowing boy, something just _'clicked'_ inside my head. I let go of the door frame, almost as if in a daze. I felt Kalo try to grab for me, but I just walked over to the boy. The ri=ush from the wind he was creating didn't effect me for some reason.

"Don't hurt him Mai!" Zuko yelled at me from across the room. I inwardly scoffed and glared in his direction. How Dare He! I turned back to the Avatar, walking until I was standing right next to him. I gently laid a hand on his arm, hoping it would do him some good. Turns out, it did.

The winds slowly stopped, and the glow the emanated off of him began to fade. Soon, it was completely gone, both the winds and the glow. He looked at me, Why did that look make my heart flutter? My God, whoever left this kid was retarded (a.n. no offence to anyone). Those eyes, they could make melt. Not even Zuko could do that to me...

Wow.

* * *

**(Aang's PoV)**

She's gorgeous! She's beautiful! She's- she's... wow. Wait! What do I say? What do I do? Umm Ummm... There's no way she'd want me. *Come on, I'm a kid compared to her. Wait! Isn't she that one girl that was with Azula...? The dagger one? Yeah... Holy Crap! I'm dead!

Thankfully, before I could utter a word, black spots swam before my eyes. Why did this always happen after the darn Avatar State thing? With a groan, I fell into the arms of the girl before me.

* * *

**(Kalo Pov)** **_(Bet you weren't expecting that, huh?)_**

Was she crazy!!! I wasn't going to lose my baby sister to that kid! When Mai let go of the door jam, the only thing keeping her feet planted to the floor, I tried to grab her, but she stepped out of my reach.

I watched in horror, my eyes forced open out of fear for my little sister's life. I knew that the Avatar, in this state, could easily kill her, like breaking a tooth pick.

"Mai, don't hurt him!" yelled Zuko. I stared in disgust at him. He didn't care about the fact that he knew very well that the avatar could kill her!

The winds slowed. My head snapped at break-neck speed to where Mai stood, her hand on the boy's arm, him slowly coming to. They stood there, giving each other goo-goo eyes, before the kid fainted, falling into Mai's open arms.

"Am I missing something here?" I voiced, asking the question everyone was thinking. A quick scan around led to my findings of slack jaws and bulging eyes. Yup, everyone was asking the same thing.

"Honestly, I have no idea..." said Mai, staring at the boy in her arms in wonder.

* * *

**I'm sorry, I didn't want to leave it here, but I sortta got to. I have to update like.. 5 stories in an hour... yeah... wish me luck... lol -D**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!! (don't make me start a rant again) YOU ALL HAVE NO IDEA HOW GREAT I FEEL WHEN I FIND A REVIEW AMONGST MY EMAILS!!! (I have seriously printed out every review I've ever gotten and have them all in a binder...)**

**So hold me when I'm here  
Right me when I'm wrong  
Hold me when I'm scared  
And love me when I'm gone  
Everything I am  
And everything in me  
Wants to be the one  
You wanted me to be  
I'll never let you downEven if I could  
I'd give up everything  
If only for your good  
So hold me when I'm here  
Right me when I'm wrong  
You can hold me when I'm scared  
You won't always be there  
So love me when I'm gone  
Love me when I'm gone...  
**


	14. now some answers? adn bad news oh great

**Hey peoplezzz!!!!!!!!!!**

**UUGH!!!!!!!!! I AM GETTING SOOOO TIRED OF WRITING THIS STORY.... !!!!!!!!** **There'll probably only be a few chapters more... and yes, they will be longer than what I have been doing.... =D that's good for you all, not good for me.... I have massive reports to do, and it's only the 4****th****week of school... damn Mrs. Howell... lol anyway.**

too weird... As if the show isn't weird enough!!!! bo... it would NOOOO like they were planning on doing, but Gyatso WOULD have been a reincarnated Monk MomoI don't own avatar, If I did...

* * *

"Mai, please please tell us. What is going on?" Tylee said. She slid through the open door and stood next to the window, her arms crossed as if to keep warm.....

"I can't tell you." Mai replied, for once looking scared and confused.

"And Why not!" Katara yelled. "What did you do to him?!?!" she tried to get to Mai, but Zuko held her to his chest, preventing her from moving. She didn't think she wanted to move anyway now. She was in a much too 'enjoyable' position.

"I did nothing." Mai said in a threateningly low voice. Her eyes were dark with rage , even though you couldn't see then through the bangs that covered them, but her tone of voice was a clear sign. She was Furious!

"She's telling the truth." Toph said. She pried herself off of Sokka, and planted herself down on the ground. "She didn't do anything to Aang."

"Then what in guava names just happened!!!!!" Sokka yelled.

"Guava?" Suki asked, eyebrows shooting up.

"Don't stifle my creativity!" Sokka said, pointing to her.

"Ok. Ok." Suki said, holding her hands up in surrender, actually looking scared....

"I DON'T KNOW!!!" yelled Mai. "Something just... clicked. Like a sudden jolt of electricity. I felt... connected to him...." sighing, Mai sat on the floor, her legs under her.

"Mai... ummm..." Tylee said, looking at Mai as if she was looking at a random crazy person telling her they needed their medication. "Are you... ok... Mai?"

"I don't know." she replied, dropping her head into her hands.

Kalo went and sat beside his sister, pulling her into a comforting hug. "It's alright." he whispered in her ear.

Aang, how was still laying on the floor completely out cold, began to stir in the midst of his sleep. All faces turned towards the slowly waking avatar. Looking through the faces, you could find confusion, relief, anger, sadness, betrayal, and many other emotion that they tried to hide in their eyes. Oh how things didn't work out as many so desperately wished.

After a few moments, Aang's eyes fluttered open, and automatically, his gaze fell on Mia.

"OhmiGod! Aang! Are you ok? You fine? OhmiGod!" yelled Katara, trying to rush forward, but Zuko once again held her back.

"Uugh! Katara, I'm fine." he grumbled as he sat up, rubbing his bald head.

"Do you know what happened?" Sokka said, putting his face only three inches away from Aang's face. He blinked twice, then Aang pushed him away and stood up.

"No." he said, his voice cracking at the end. He looked worn, tired, like a stone that had been pounded against the cliffs by the sea too many times. Like butter scraped over too much bread. He looked defeated, and only be the mere prospect of love. What happened to the stubborn, headstrong, love-struck kid that had shone not but an hour ago?

I have a theory," said Kalo, speaking for the first time to the entire room. It was as if something had just Clicked. Like the little gears in his head in overtime. He glanced at Mai, then at Katara, Zuko, and Aang. "In the past, the avatar has been known to have a 'mate.' Someone that they just... are perfect with. Compatibility, understanding, love, they all play key factors in it. There have been rare cases in which an Avatar loses his mate and gains another-"

"So the first 'mate' died?" Suki interrupted, air-quoting the word mate.

"No," he said, looking at Suki with serious eyes. 'Don't interrupt me if you know what's goot for you look,' was in his eyes, shining bright and waving at her. "something just changed in the first one before they really knew that they were meant to be. Or, someone else can come into the picture," here, he glared at Zuko.

"Katara." Aang mumbled, unknowingly to himself. He was deep in thought, and didn't seem to know that he was thinking aloud. "Katara would have been the first...."

"Yes." Kalo said softly. "And then Mai-" he cut off, looking at Mai. Her eyes were wide, and glazed with horror, her thin form rigid and stiff with horror, but for what?

"Mai?" Tylee asked, staring at her black-haired friend. "Mai, what's wrong?" Tylee stalked forward, a trait that she had picked up from Azula that she had yet to get rid of.

"Mai?" Kalo's arms were around his little sister's shoulders, and his eyes drilling into Mai's head, as if to figure out what she was thinking... or terrified of. Mai never did scare easily, granted she could be pissed off by the slightest think, and was quick to draw a dagger, but she didn't scare easily.

"Mai, what is it?" Zuko asked softly. You could tell that he was afraid of her reaction, be it the sound of his voice, fearing that it would set her off, or just the fact that something had to be reallllllllllllly bad.

"Azula." enough said.

* * *

**I'm evil!!!! yes, I know! *grins wickedly* Things must happen....**

**MY GOD!!!!! this little thing, this little, tiny thing, took me a WEEK!!!! A FREAKIN' WEEK!!! TO WRITE.... *screams into pillow* **

**but hey!!! i took a quiz to find out what my name would be in Japanese.... and it is Suki... lol what are the odds.... **

**Alright, John (the little guy in my head that tells me what to do) is telling my to eat the plate of awesome food in front of me..., so i must say, adure adure... good bye.**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! Please.... =D**

**Playground school bell rings again  
Rain clouds come to play again  
Has no one told you she's not breathing?  
Hello I'm your mind giving you someone to talk to  
Hello**

**If I smile and don't believe  
Soon I know I'll wake from this dream  
Don't try to fix me, I'm not broken  
Hello I am the lie living for you so you can hide  
Don't cry**

**Suddenly I know I'm not sleeping  
Hello I'm still here  
All that's left of yesterday**

**Hello~Evanescence.**

Believe it or not, but those there are all the lyrics for the three minuet song....


	15. oh dear god not good

**I'm sorrrry!!!! I've been meaning to update on my weekends, but a whole bunches of**

**things kept coming up, and I have TSA (Technology, Student, Association) on Wednesdays, and I have archery on Thursdays, so I was sortta mushed. Between homework, after school stuffs, working on the school news, and studying to bring my grades and GPA up, I haven't really had the time to sit down type. And when I was too stressed to think, I was watching Vampire Knight and Vampire Knight Guilty. If you like vampires and anime, that series would be perfect for you. =D lol **

**ok disclaimer:**

_me: I claim ownership of Zuko!!!_

_**Zuko: ???**_

**Katara: OH No! He's mine!!!!!!! *grabs Zuko***

_**Zuko: 2 girls fighting over me... ok....?**_

_Me: *grabs Zuko's arm and starts playing tug-of-war with Katara*_

Aang: OK GIRLS!!!! STOP FIGHTING OVER ZUKO! Especially you Sierra. U have no right to Zuko... *smirk* u have Zero.

_Me: *blushes and lets go of Zuko* OH Hell no. You did NOT Just go there. _

Aang: Actually, I did. *tries to fend of enraged blonde girl* Zuko, can you do the disclaimer while I try to subdue our dear author??

_**Zuko: Ok. Sierra has no right to avatar the last air bender. That belongs to the avatar peoplezzz. **_

**Katara: Peoplezzz?**

_**Zuko: don't stifle my creativity!!**_

**Katara: *holds hand up in surrender* ok! Ok! *looks at Aang struggling to subdue crazy blonde author person* do you think he's ok?**

_**Zuko: Sure. I'm more worried about Sierra. Without her, we'll be writing the story. *looks at Sierra's laptop confused.**pushes button**jumps back when letters appear on the screen* yeah, that think scares me. **_

_Me: LEAVE MY AWESOME WHITE-BLONDE HAIRED VAMPIRE OUT OF THIS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

Aang: NEVER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_**Sokka: *comes out and sees the two ppl fighting* whats up with them?**_

**Katara: nothing**

_Zuko: *turns to ppl* Ok, while those two settle their differences, on with the story *smiles and backs away from the fan-girls that__just started screaming*_

(Sorry, long disclaimer, but you know you loved it!!!!!!!!)

* * *

_last time:_

"_Yes." Kalo said softly. "And then Mai-" he cut off, looking at Mai. Her eyes were wide, and glazed with horror, her thin form rigid and stiff with horror, but for what? _

"_Mai?" Tylee asked, staring at her black-haired friend. "Mai, what's wrong?" Tylee stalked forward, a trait that she had picked up from Azula that she had yet to get rid of. _

"_Mai?" Kalo's arms were around his little sister's shoulders, and his eyes drilling into Mai's head, as if to figure out what she was thinking... or terrified of. Mai never did scare easily, granted she could be pissed off by the slightest thing, and was quick to draw a dagger, but she didn't scare easily. _

"_Mai, what is it?" Zuko asked softly. You could tell that he was afraid of her reaction, be it the sound of his voice, fearing that it would set her off, or just the fact that something had to be reallllllllllllly bad._

"_Azula." enough said. _

* * *

_Now:_

"What do you mean Azula!!!!" Yelled Katara. Everyone shrinked back from the high pitched wail. Boy, she had a set of lungs on her.

Massaging his ear, Kalo said to Sokka, "You've had to put up with that all you life?" disbelief laced his voice like a snake coiled around a stick.

"Yup. You get used to it after a while." he said simply.

"Wow." TyLee whispered. "I think I've gone deaf! I seriously can't hear out of this ear." she pointed to her ear.

"Mai, what do you mean Azula? Is she here?" Zuko interrogated, his eyes showing his demand for an answer. Though it may be hidden, there was a flicker of fear in his eyes.

Mai nodded dumbly. She was in a trance like state, and that showed her terror of Azula even more so than anything else.

"How?"

"I-" she never got to finish her thought. A jet of lightning was sent through the open window, and everyone knew fully who it came from.

Suki and Mai screamed as another jet of lightning came through, passing their faces by only inches. Maniacal laughter filled the room at their screams.

"Come out come out Zuzu!!!!! Come out come out and play!!!!!!!!!" Azula cried from somewhere in the darkness outside.

Everything was in chaos. Suki clutched Sokka close, as if the two of them were alone in their little bubble. Toph was freaking out, asking people what was going on. TyLee and Kalo were trying to comfort a crying Mai. She was kneeling on the floor, hands clutching the rug for dear life, tears streaming down her face. Kalo would admit it to himself, he had never seen Mai so scared in all her life, and that though terrified him. Aang was somewhere... somewhere not there.

Zuko took a step forward, and Katara grabbed his shirt sleeve. "What do you think you're doing? You go out there, and you're basically giving yourself up to the demented wrath of Azula."

A sigh from Zuko followed her words. "Katara-"

"We all can fight Zuko!" yelled TyLee. "I have some unfinished business with Azula."

"Someone, find Aang. Katara, you get out of here with Mai." Sokka said.

"Woah! You expect me to sit around and do NOTHING!?!?! Sokka, you are dead wrong!" Katara said icily.

"Katara, please." Zuko begged.

"No."

"Well someone needs to stay with Mai!" Kalo yelled.

"UUGH!!!! While you girls figure which ones of you are staying behind, I'm going to go make Azula mad." Toph snickered, getting up and walking out the door. Not but two seconds later, you could hear Toph bending the rocks and shrieks of Azula.

"Wow." said Kalo when everything quieted down for a second.

"Yah, Toph can be scary sometimes." Sokka said earnestly.

Mai's tears had slowed, and she had gotten a grip on herself, just as Aang waked back into the room.

"Where have you been!!!!" Yelled Katara and Mai at the same time.

His eyes were wide, and Aang visibly cowered in terror from the two crazy girls.

"Hey, don't scare the guy!" TyLee said to the girls. "SO CHILL!!!!!!!!!"

"TyLee," Mai hissed through clenched teeth. "How can we possibly CHILL!!!!!!!!!!"she screamed the last part.

"OK, I vote that we all go out, and risk losing our head to finally get rid of Azula." said TyLee.

Everyone turned to face her, staring at her like she had two heads. "You're crazy." Zuko hissed.

"Maybe so, but hey." she said smiling as she walked outside, taking her turn to go piss Azula off a little.

"Ok... MY TURN NEXT!!!!" Sokka yelled, unsheathing his space earth sword.

"SOKKA!!!!!" everyone yelled.

* * *

_Me:*still fighting* give up Aang. _

Aang: Not until you admit that you are star struck by Zero. *smirk*

_Me: I AM NOT!!!!!!!!!!! *blush* I like Kaname too... *grin*_

_**Zuko: *eats popcorn while sitting in folding lawn chair watching Sierra and Aang fight***_

**Katara: *eats popcorn sitting in folding lawn chair watching Sierra and Aang fight***

_**Sokka: *sitting in popcorn eating folding lawn chair***_

_**Zuko: *waves Sierra's battle flag***_

**Katara: *waves Aang's battle flag***

_Me: *sits on Aang's stomach listening to him shriek (NO, I am not Po the Panda!!!!)_

_Me: *Pins Aang to the floor*_

_**Zuko: *counts to three*1...! 2...! 3...! SIERRA WINS!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

**Katara: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

_Me:YES!!!! *does victory dance* lol, ok, thank you for reading!!!!!!!!! **REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW **_**(I'll keep on doing that until you review.)**


	16. my world crashes

Hey peoplezzz!!!! I am soooo sorry for the excessively huge gap between chapters. But right now I'm making them up. So hey, cue the crappy long disclaimer, and on with the stuffs.

_Sierra: 'k people, I don't own Avatar the Last Air Bender... despite the fact that I would love too. Haha, I fooled you. I said it was going to be a long intro... but hell, im tired for some unknown reason and decided that I should at least get an update up, considering the fact that I haven't uploaded anything in like... forever, so anyway.... yeah. _

* * *

**Katara's PoV** **(idk if I've done a PoV for Katara yet....)**

For a few minuets, we all were frozen in place. We heard the "_swish_" of Sokka's sword and the demonic crackle of Azula's laughing. By the time the bright blue flashes that were lightning started coming, I shook myself out of the stupor. That was Sokka out there!!! My crazy, hair-brained, idiotic, lovable, absolutely and unconditionally necessary for me to get on with my life was out there fighting some crazy Fire Nation princess, who finally cracked.

"We have to help him!" I cried to Zuko, shaking his arm as we heard another shot of lightning.

He nodded in response.

I glanced at Suki. She was faring worse than any of us. She really loved my brother, and I mean passed the point of just a boy friend/girl friend relationship. Sure, they hadn't made it to 4th base or anything, but still: they were serious. Like, despite the constricted time limit, Aang was with Mai. Like I was with Zuko.

A pain filled cry rippled through the air, and time seemed to freeze. The slang of Sokka's sword took forever to sound. Azula's hysterical laughs were drawn out, like everything was in slow motion. The longer her laugh went on, the more hate I felt boil inside me. If she did **anything** that would hurt my brother, there would be HELL TO PAY!!!!!

I snapped. And so did Suki. As I rushed out of Zuko's arms, Suki was right beside me. We heard Ty Lee and Mai, Aang and Zuko, Kalo and June yelling at us, telling us to come back, but there was a better chance that hell would get a blizzard, than I going back.

For the first time since we came here, I was relieved to be on an island. Surrounded by water. My power source. I hadn't thought of it before, but by us being on a small island, I was as powerful as I was on a full moon.

I drew the water to me, flooding the grounds, causing me to skate upon the surface on the ice I made. I couldn't think clearly. I was _**beyond**_ pissed off. That little (insert horrible word I can't think of) thinks that she can hurt my brother and get away with it. Hell no!!!

While I had no problem staying on the water, Suki had a bit more trouble, but thankfully she was always light footed and was jumping on the rocks that stuck up from the ground. She had her fans extended, fully ready to kick ass, but she was going to have to wait. I get first pick of the b***h that dared hurt my brother.

It was only when I slammed into something hard did I come back to reality. I was glad to be aware of what I was doing, for I had been in a craze you could say when I heard his yell. The bad thing was, it was Azula I had slammed into.

"Oh, you want to join your dearest brother, do you?" she crackled, hands extended and flames set up. "Be my guest!!" she yelled, making those already fear-filling flames reach just a bit higher above her over-sized head.

And hell began.

Okay, it wasn't really hell... there was no dead people involved in it, but oh how I wished that she would just drop dead. Maybe from exhaustion or simply stupidity.... But I had no such luck. She just kept on coming. She shot a flame, I shot water. And this went on and on and on and on and on... Suki tried to help me, but she kept getting knocked aside before she could get remotely close to us.

I was starting to give up. My strength was draining fast, and I could feel it slipping away, little by had been hours since we bagan fighting, and Azula could tell I was getting weaker. That thought almost seamed to make that barbaric little bitch stronger. I was gasping the life out of my lungs and my chest felt like it was on fire. I was shaking like a leave and my hair was a complete mess. I had blood smeared on my cheek, from where or who I didn't know, and burns up and down my arms I would have to heal later.

Sokka was the source of my strength, but even he couldn't give me all the strength in the world. I couldn't tell you how long we had been fighting, but it had to be hours. The moon was beginning to descend from the sky and dawn was approaching. I knew I couldn't let her get to dawn. She would only get stronger then.

Sometime during the night, Zuko, Toph, Aang, Ty Lee, and Mai joined the fight, but Azula was focused on me. Don't ask me why? She was originally after Zuko.... Mai had been tossed against a tree, falling unconscious. Aang was practically out of the fight at that minuet, choosing to help Mai rather than me. 'Ey no big deal. Ty Lee was trying hard jab and stab Azula, but the fire and lightning was a little too close to her each time. Zuko, how I loved that man, was trying in vain to distract his sister. Toph and Suki were no where to be found as of about an hour ago. Everyone was going to need a realllllllllllllllly long nap after this.

Then, just as the sun began to peak over the horizon, Kalo came. I will never forget that terrified look that graced Azula's features. I fell back and let the master do his thing. It was funner to watch that it was to be a part of.

**(a./n. #1 sorry 'bout the note in the middle of a story. #2 im not going into much detail with the fight scene.)**

In a way, I envied Kalo. Their fight lasted only an hour at the most. After a few passes of flame and lightning, Kalo was getting annoyed. You could tell just be his expression and body stance. And with one swift stab from a falled sword, Azula, the Princess of the Fire Nation, the Would-Be Fire Lord of the great Fire Nation, fell.

Yes, she fell. She was dead. You could tell just by her look. But just to be on the safe side, Ty Lee went up to check for a pulse on the mutilated, burned body. There was none.

"The Fire Nation Princess," Zuko began as he made his way to me, wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me gently to him. "Is finally gone." He held me gently and buried his face in my hair. I could feel tears spilling down into my hair in waves. They weren't directed fro his sister though.

I pulled away from and forced his face up gently with my hands. With my thumbs, I wiped away his tears. "Uncle would be happy." he said, biting his lip.

Zuko regretted what he did in the Crystal Cave dearly. He felt like be betrayed his uncle and shunned him. Now he was not only crying for his uncle, but for everyone he hurt in the process. It was obvious in his tear filled eyes.

I laid a hand on the side of his face, covering the scar that stretched across his face. "Iroh will be proud of you. You tired so, so hard tonight." I said in a small voice. And it was true. If it weren't for some of Zuko's distractions, I would be Katara Toast. Literally.

Zuko managed a smile, then turned over my arms. There were burns running up and down them, cris-crossing and forming little X's all over them. I would have to heal them later. "You're hurt." he said.

"There are more important thing to do right now." I said, pushing against his chest. When he raised his one good eyebrow, I replied. "Sokka." I hadn't seen hide or hair from him all night.

His mouth forming an O, zuko ran to get the others to help look.

* * *

(3 hours of searching later)

We still hadn't found him. TO say the very least, I was freaking out. Many times, Kalo (who I was searching with) had to pull me out of Panic Mode and make me sit down for a few minuets. I was tired. I was cranky. I was pissed. I was aggravated. I wanted to sleep. Sokka was the only thing on my mind. I couldn't loose my brother.

"Katara, we'll find him." Kalo insisted as he sat me down again. "If not us, then the others." We had broken into groups of two. Kalo and me, Aang and Suki, Mai and Ty Lee, June (who wasn't part of the fight at all) and Toph, and Zuko searching alone.

I nodded. We would find him. He would be fine. He would be feeding MoMo berries and dancing in circles, acting completely crazy, yet normal for him. We were going to find him safe and sound. And I believed this.

Until I found his sword, blood-stained and twisted. It was bent into an almost perfect heart shape.

Tears rolled down my cheeks, uncontrollably. Kalo gathered me into his arms, shushing me. He acted as the bigger brother, in that moment. Almost fatherly. It brought me back to when I had a real family. Before everything happened. Before Mom. Before Dad left. Before we found Aang. It brought me to one night, I had just had a horrible nightmare.....

====_flash back=====_

_I sat up screaming, tears streaming down my face. It had been so real... _

"_Katara? What's wrong?" Sokka asked, rubbing his eyes and looking at me in concern._

"_I had a bad dream." I muttered. Still afraid of whatever dream it was. I had just woken up form it, and I couldn't remember it. _

"_Katara?" Dad asked, coming toward us, Mom following behind. "Are you alright dear?"_

"_I'm ok. It was just a bad dream. I said, a shudder in my voice._

"_Alright. As long as you're ok." Dad said, walking back to bed. _

_After a few minuets, Sokka spoke up, "Are you sure you're alright?"_

_I nodded, unable to say anything. I cleared my throat and said, "Yeah Sokka, I am. Just promise me something." When he nodded, I continued. "Promise me you'll always be there for me. You won't go away. You'll always protect me." I asked, my eyes pleading for the answer I wanted._

_He paused a little, then said, "Come over here. I'll protect you from the nightmares." he said, a little smile on his face. _

_I did as he said, climbing into his little bed. He turned and slung an arm around me, nestling his face into my soft hair. The last thing I heard before I fell asleep was, "I promise little sister. Always."_

_======end flash back====_

When we heard Suki scream, Kalo ad I ran towards it. It was close. Real close. And the sight that I was met with broke my heart.

Sokka, my older brother, who had seemed so strong and unbreakable to me as a child, lay among the leaves and sand, battered, bruised, pale and broken, with glazed, glassy eyes and parted lips. His hand was outstretched, a Water tribe necklace Dad had given him just before he went to war, lay loose in his limp grasp.

I knew at once that my greatest fears were confirmed. He broke his promise. Sokka of the Southern Water Tribe, the greatest warrior of our people, my older brother, was dead.

* * *

_**runs away from angry peopel.**_

_**I'M SORRY!!!! I'M SORRY!!!!!!! I'M SORRY!!!!!!!! **_**I HAD TO DO IT. Please don't hate me!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Only 2 or 3 chapters left!!! Please review. The 50th reviewer gets a special prize.**


	17. AN note I'm Soo Sorry

**Hey my readers. **

**I want to apologize for having such a delay in my chapters. The last few months have been absolutely crazy. From setting up for our dance, to exams, to planning and packing for trips, to summer romances, to being away from home for an entire month without access to my computer. **

**I'm sorry that this isn't a chapter, but I just wanted to let all my readers know that I am in the process of writing the next chapters for all my stories. **

**Thanks so much,**

**Future-Little-Mrs.-Teddy-Lupin **


	18. heads up

Hey Hey Hey my loyal readers. I just have a little update for you all. I am in the process of finishing up the next chapters for a majority of my stories, and I will have chapters up by Christmas, of maybe a little after (depending on the amount of parties I have to go to). So this is just a way of saying Merry Christmas, and I **will** have updates for you all.

I would have updated a lot sooner, but I have been swamped with things since like…. Last April. From preparing a speech for graduation, to setting up for the dance, to Open Houses, to home work for next year, planning and packing for trips, and having a summer relationship for the first time in a year, break-ups, starting freshman year in one of the hardest academic programs out there, helping my twin plan her Quinceanera, And Winter Guard (which has taken up all my weekends) I have had close to no time to write. Every time I get a crazy good idea for my stories, I can't write them because of homework. Plus, I've had this huuuuge paper to do that is 80% of my semester grade.

Thank you all soooooo much for adding me to story and author alerts and for favoriting me. You have no idea how great it makes me feel. Even if I never update, I always think about my reviewers :D

Lots of love and a plate of sugar cookies,

F.L.M.T.L.


	19. Recovery

**Okay, this Chapter goes out to 2 people. Number one is doctor anthony. He is a life saver, and there I can't thank him enough for helping me keep this story going. If it wasn't for him, this story would have crashed and burned before chapter 4. AND! He was my 50****th**** reviewer, and I promised something special for the 50****th**** reviewer **

**Also, the second person that this chapter was written for, was an anonymous reviewer who signed off as **_**Addicted Fan.**_** That review reallllly impacted me, because honestly, even though I want to be a writer, it means a lot to me to have someone get hooked on my stories. Everytime I see a review, I have a smile on my face that lasts all day, and you all do that. :D By reviewing, you make authors happy…. Even if they are not so good stories or if the review is just one word. **

**So anyway, thanks for hangin in there with me guys. It means soooo much to me. HAPPY HOLIDAYS :D**

**Katara's PoV (again)**

We held a memorial service for Sokka, and it was a somber event for everyone. Even June and Kalo were looking a little down, and they didn't even really _know_ him. Suki was faring the worst of us all, and was practically like a zombie. All she did was stare at the Water tribe necklace Sokka always wore and cry. I wasn't faring much better. Zuko was constantly surrounding me, making sure that I was okay, which of course I wasn't. My older brother was just killed by a psychotic, crazy, mentally-instable fire bender.

We all seemed to be lost without Sokka. It was then, when I looked out from my perch on the table, that I realized that we all depended on each other. The only way we could move was if we had all the parts together, like a clock. Losing Sokka was like losing the biggest gear in our little family. For three days, all we could do was move, eat, and sleep. Within those three days, there was no such thing as talk. We all lived in a world of muteness.

It was Kalo that got us talking again.

_I was sitting on the couch, staring into the empty fireplace, thinking only of how those flames Azula created could have taken him from me. Suki was in her and Sokka's room crying into a pillow again, Aang was feeding Appa and MoMo, Toph was silently laying on the ground looking up but never seeing. Mia, I could tell, was trying to cheer Aang up, and Ty Lee was doing her flexy thingy, trying to help Mai. June and Kalo were outside talking. _

_Zuko snuck up onto my left and sat himself down on the couch beside me, two cups of tea in hand. I curled up against his side, wondering if I would always feel like this… this bad… this helpless… hopeless._

_We both help our cups of tea in hand, but not taking a sip of either. He was going to marry Suki; we had found out the day after the battle. He had asked her, stuttering and blushing more than possible, and she had said yes. They would have been happy. _

_Aang, Mai, Ty Lee and June all came in at the same time, each one silent. Suki came in a few minutes later, a fresh trail of tears making their way down her pale cheeks. A sigh came from somewhere behind us, but no heads turned._

"_Look, I know that this loss is big," Kalo said. "But we can't let this keep everyone down. The Fire Lord won't care that Sokka is dead." A fresh wave of tears flooded my cheeks, which Zuko wiped away with a thumb. "Aang isn't ready to face him yet, but he's got to. With every one down and zombie-like it will only serve as a distraction."_

"_He's right." My voice was a hoarse and soft whisper. Everyone looked at my in shock. It was the first time in three days I had made any kind of sound. I could see Suki nodding in a silent agreement. "We can't afford to let this set us back. Sokka wouldn't want us to lose the war on his behalf." _

_I felt Zuko's arms tighten around me. It took a lot, but we all knew that it was true. _

"_You're right. Both of you. But how am I going to face the Fir Lord? I haven't mastered all the elements, and I'm far from it." Aang said in a defeated voice. He latched his hand onto Mai's. The two had become inseparable, like me and Zuko._

"_with our help." Mia answered in her naturally depressing voice. _

"_Yeah! Let's rock this Fire Lord!" said Toph jumping up and bending for the first time since Sokka's death. Suki gave everyone a small watery smile and pulled out a little jar or her make-up from her pocket. _

That was the first sign that we were all going to be okay. It was well obvious that Kalo was going to be the protective "big-brother" of us all; he was the one that got us back to acting as humans again. Zuko and Aang resumed their trainings, like me and Toph did. Suki began practicing again, constantly working on her warrior training, even though it reminded her of Sokka. Mai started teaching Aang a thing or two about her daggers and arrows, if the need ever arise that he needed them. It was evident that she hoped that he never would need them, but in times like these… there was little one could do about that. Better to be prepared than to be dead.

Our schedule was tight, and everyone had Aang practicing something. We were far behind on Sokka's schedule, and we were all pulling double time to try to make it up. The comet was coming fast, and everything came down to that day. I had Aang for an hour every morning just working on water bending. He was good, there was no doubt about it, but he still needed a hell of a lot of work done. Toph kidnapped him once I was done and had him training for nearly two hours, sometimes three. Earth was still the hardest element for Aang to learn. Zuko and Kalo doubled as Aang's fire bending teachers. Since fire was the last element he learned and since it was the element he was the farthest behind in, having the double instructor was required. Having that extra push Kalo gave was just enough to get Aang going. The only time anyone ever had time to themselves was after dinner, and even that time was taken up.

There was no rest. Everyone was doing something at sometime. The thought of this fight with the Fire Lord terrified Aang, even if he wouldn't openly admit it. No one else noticed, having been too wrapped up in preparing for this fight. But I did. It must be like… some sibling intuition or something. I thought of Aang as my brother, and I had since Sokka and I found him. He would never replace Sokka, but having someone there that needed me like he did help a hell of a lot.

"Katara, hun, come on. We're all ready to go." Zuko said, coming up behind me. We were leaving this place and moving somewhere closer to where we were going to face the Fire Lord. The comet would be in about two days, so we really had to move. That, and the fact that this was the place where we lost a member of our gaggle really weighed us all down.

"Give me a minute." I said, looking out at the water. It was hard leaving. It felt like I was abandoning my brother. Zuko obviously say this and said, "You know, you're not leaving him. You never will." The sun was low over the water, a beautiful sunset, displaying the beauty of both of us. Water and fire. I took Zuko's hand, leaning on his shoulder. The simple gesture was a sign that I needed him. I relied on him. That if I lost him, lord knows what I'd become.

With one final look at the water, and a final good bye to Sokka, the two of us turned and walked towards Appa, where Aang was hitching his saddle on, with the help of Kalo, Mai, and Suki. When he heard our footsteps, Kalo looked up. With a nod from Zuko, he went back to working with Aang. Finally, after what seeed like no time at all, we all were on Appa's back, flying through the night.

* * *

MERRY CHRISTMAS. God… HELP ME PEOPLE! I NEED HELP WRITING THIS BIG BATTLE SCENE. Since… it's like… the next chapter. Someone… please, as my Christmas present, help me write this scene…..

REVIEW PLEASE! :D I give cookies to those who do ;)


End file.
